The inventive concepts relate to display devices.
Generally, flat panel display devices may control a transmitted light and/or the intensity of the light according to an image control signal, thereby displaying an image. In particular, liquid crystal display devices have been used in various applications because of their desirable characteristics e.g. reduced glare, slim design, low-power consumption, etc. For example, liquid crystal display devices may be used in office automation devices, notebook computers, or mobile phones, etc.
The display device may include a liquid crystal panel displaying the image and, a data driver integrated circuit and a gate driver integrated circuit driving the liquid crystal panel. Unwanted heat may be generated during heavy operation of the data driver integrated circuit and the gate driver integrated circuit.